1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetotherapeutic devices, and more particularly to a magnetotherapeutic device in the form of a disk or otherwise that is used in conjunction with bio-ceramic fibers to provide magnetotherapy and far infra-red treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetotherapy is known in the art and used to provide relief for aches and pains by the application of magnetics, particularly strong magnets, to the affected area of the body. Due to the Hall effect and otherwise, the travel of fluids in the body past areas influenced by the magnetotherapeutic magnet or subject to magnetotherapy causes charges, such as those in electrolytes, to undergo forces and gently churn the fluids (such as blood, lymph, and plasma) in which they travel. Such innate activity of the bodily fluids may serve to stimulate a number of body processes.
Recent developments in the art have found that human tissue is advantageously susceptible to light in the far infra-red range. Infra-red light waves are generally known as heat waves and serve to warm objects thermally upon which such infra-red waves come into contact or shine upon. Light waves in the far infra-red may have a tendency to penetrate more deeply into the tissue and serve to stimulate such tissue accordingly.
The present invention provides means by which such effects may be combined into a conveniently applied unit, such that fluids coursing through the body may be stimulated by magnetotherapy while the deeper tissues of the body may be subject to far infra-red stimulation in combination with such magnetotherapy.